The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Ageratum, botanically known as Ageratum houstonianum. 
The new variety “Agrosamtis” was discovered as a seedling variant of a population of rose and pink flowering plants in a controlled planting.
As a result of this the present cultivar was created in 2000 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in Gilroy, USA, in Angers, France and in Sarrians, France over a three year period. The distinctive characteristics of this new Ageratum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. It takes 8 to 10 weeks to produce a finished plant, depending on the temperature.
This new Ageratum plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.